One Day Off
by Kim Aluna
Summary: "Dikasih waktu libur sehari bukannya pergi ke tempat hiburan sih?" "Aku maunya disini, berdua sama kamu. Udah bosen kamu diliatin semua orang terus. Kamu terlalu indah untuk dibagi." "Dasar gombal." Soonhoon. Svt. Yaoi. Review? :3


One Day Off

.

.

.

Starring:

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

.

.

.

"Dikasih waktu libur sehari bukannya pergi ke tempat hiburan sih?"

"Aku maunya disini, berdua sama kamu. Udah bosen kamu diliatin semua orang terus. Kamu terlalu indah untuk dibagi."

"Dasar gombal."

.

.

.

A/N:

Rada gajelas, sok sokan fluff gitu masa ini lagi gabut (gadeng ga gabut, pdhal harusnya ngerjain satu presentasi dan belajar fisika sialan yg bsk mau ada uh) makanya jd ngetik ini

(ps: ini diketik tanggal 30 Oktober 2016)

.

.

.

Seventeen mulai mereda demam _aju nice_ nya. Dan jadwal mereka juga tidak terlalu padat seperti masa awal promosi album. Seperti biasa, pledis meluncurkan satu mv yang bisa dibilang seperti mv 'seru-seruan'nya Seventeen ke akun resmi mereka.

Hari ini Seventeen diberi _one day off_ alias satu hari libur. Pastinya semua member senang bukan main. Leader mereka tersayang sudah merencanakan segala macam aktivitas yang bisa mereka lakukan besok. Semua ikut membicarakannya antusias. Di paling pojok ruangan, di sebelah Wonwoo yang bersender ke bahu lebarnya _si tiang grup_ (begitu Jihoon menyebutnya), dua leader sub-unit saling bersender.

Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Jihoon dan mengusap lengannya perlahan.

"Ji, kau besok mau kemana?"

"Tidur." Ucapnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Di _dorm_?"

"Iya Soonyoung-ie." Jihoon membalas manja lalu semakin merapat ke tubuh Soonyoung, merasa malas membuka mata.

Sebelum Soonyoung sempat bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Jihoon, suara Seungcheol menginterupsi mereka.

"Soonyoung, Jihoon, besok mau kemana?"

"Aku dan Jihoon ingin di dorm saja sepertinya, Hyung." Seungcheol sempat menaikkan sebelah alis tidak percaya sebelum kembali bertanya ke member lain.

"Baiklah. Kalian jaga dorm ya."

.

.

Esoknya, Jihoon benar-benar bangun siang. Dia baru bangun jam sebelas siang dan dorm sudah sepi. Dia keluar kamar untuk menggosok gigi dan sempat ke ruang televisi tapi tidak ada seorangpun disana. Dia sempat berpikir kalau di dorm hanya dia sendiri sebelum akhirnya menemukan Soonyoung di dapur sedang membuat susu coklat dingin.

"Hei, sudah bangun ternyata."

"Hmmmm." Gumam Jihoon lalu mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi.

"Mau?" tawar Soonyoung. Jihoon mendongak lalu mengangguk.

Soonyoung meletakkannya di meja lalu membuat satu lagi untuk dirinya.

"Tidak kemana-mana?" Jihoon bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa?"

"Kamu tidak kemana-mana?" ucap Jihoon lebih jelas.

"Aah, tidak. Aku juga bangun kesiangan tadi. Dan ketika bangun dorm sudah sepi. Lagipula aku tidak punya rencana apapun."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah sarapan?" Soonyoung mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sepiring nasi goreng dari dalam microwave yang berdenting.

"Jeonghan meninggalkan sticky-note untuk kita di kulkas tadi dan ada dua porsi nasi goreng tersisa." Lalu meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di hadapan Jihoon.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jihoon.

"Sama-sama." Soonyoung mengusak puncak kepalanya lembut lalu duduk di seberang Jihoon.

"Sudah mandi?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Sebenarnya dia gugup, jadi pertanyaannya dari tadi random sekali.

"Sudah dong. Aku berlatih _dance_ hingga malam sekali kemarin. Walau sudah mandi malam tetap saja tidak enak ketika bangun tadi. Kamu belum mandi ya?"

Malu-malu, Jihoon menggeleng.

"Jorok."

"Biarin."

"Tapi aku tetap suka sih."

"Ew." Jihoon pura-pura jijik tapi tidak berhasil.

"Sepuluh menit setelah makan, kamu mandi lalu ke ruang televisi ya?" ucap Soonyoung.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku mau bermanja-manja."

.

.

Siang itu hujan. Benar-benar hujan deras. Maklum sih, musim gugur. Jihoon sudah wangi, dia berlama-lama di kamar mandi tadi. Setelah memakai pakaian santai, dia menuruti kata-kata Soonyoung untuk pergi ke ruang televisi.

Ruang televisi gelap. Jihoon jadi curiga Soonyoung mau menakutinya. Tapi kemudian dia berubah pikiran ketika melihat semangkuk besar penuh popcorn caramel, dua botol penuh soda, keripik kentang dua bungkus besar, dan dua gelas yang berada di atas meja depan sofa.

"Hai, Jihoon." Soonyoung masuk ke dalam ruang televisi sambil membawa selimut lebar dan dua bantal ekstra.

"Ada apa ini? Kita mau piknik di ruang tamu? Kok gelap-gelapan?" Soonyoung tersenyum lalu menggiring Jihoon agar duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Aku mau mengajakmu marathon film. Member lain pulang paling cepat jam delapan malam. Jadi, kamu mau nonton film apa?" Soonyoung berjongkok untuk melihat koleksi dvd yang kebetulan ada di rak bawah televisi. Jihoon terlalu kaget untuk berfikir jadi dia hanya berkata,

"Apa saja." sambil terus memperhatikan Soonyoung memilah-milah beberapa dvd dan memutuskan membawa tiga.

Satu dvd diputar Soonyoung lalu Soonyoung bergerak ke atas sofa, memeluk pinggang Jihoon lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

Tangannya yang bebas meraih mangkuk popcorn dan meletakkannya di pangkuan.

"Lebih nyaman dari bioskop kan?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

"Pastinya." Ucapnya lalu merapat ke Soonyoung. "Kamu tiba-tiba romantis sih? Kemana Soonyoung yang konyol? Ini Soonyoung loh bukan Hoshi."

"Ini romantis versi Soonyoung, bukan Hoshi." Jihoon terkekeh mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

"Dikasih waktu libur sehari bukannya pergi ke tempat hiburan sih?"

"Aku maunya disini, berdua sama kamu. Udah bosen kamu diliatin semua orang terus. Kamu terlalu indah untuk dibagi."

"Dasar gombal."

"Ga gombal tau." Soonyoung merengut. "Kalau kita ke taman bermain, yang ada kamu dikerubungi fans."

"Tidak terbalik tuh?" Soonyoung memperlihatkan senyum lebar lalu mengusakkan wajahnya di pipi Jihoon.

"Aku sayang Jihoon." Soonyoung bergumam.

"Kamu aneh kalau seperti ini."

"Tapi kamu suka?" Jihoon mengangguk malu.

"Sudah sana tonton filmnya! Ngajak nonton film malah _ngusel-ngusel_."

"Habis kalau hari biasa, Jihoon serius sekali, apalagi ketika di studio, jarang bisa di _usel-usel_ seperti ini." Soonyoung merengut.

"Hehe, maaf ya." Jihoon mengusak puncak kepala Soonyoung yang ada di dadanya.

.

.

Film sudah berjalan setengahnya. Lama-lama mereka jadi terbawa suasana film action yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Ini film kan sudah lama sekali diputarnya. Awal tahun bukan?"

"Iya. Dan kita tidak sempat menontonnya. Sulit sekali menemukan waktu yang pas untuk menonton film."

Jihoon menyamankan kepalanya lagi diatas dada Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengusap-usap lengan Jihoon- _nya_ yang tidak tertutup lengan baju pendeknya.

"Popcornnya habis." Soonyoung tertawa melihat raut cemberut kekasihnya.

"Mau aku buatkan lagi? Masih ada keripik kentang kesukaanmu sih." Soonyoung meraih salah satu dari dua kemasan besar keripik kentang.

"Keripik kentang saja. Kamu jangan kemana mana. Kamu hangat." Jihoon berkata malu-malu.

"Kalau kamu seperti ini aku jadi tidak bisa fokus ke filmnya tahu. Kamu lebih menarik dari filmnya." Soonyoung bergumam pelan.

"Ssst. Diam atau aku akan memukulmu." Dan dibalas dengan kekehan pelan.

.

.

"Kami pul—" Jeonghan buru-buru menutup mulut Seungcheol dan mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk diam.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Jun.

"Sepertinya dua leader sub-unit kita kelelahan." Jeonghan tertawa kecil sambil mengerling ke arah ruang televisi.

"Ah manisnya~" Seungkwan tertawa kecil.

"Biarkan saja mereka tetap seperti itu. Mereka memang butuh waktu berdua karena tugas mereka yang berat." Jisoo tersenyum menenangkan.

.

.

Terkadang waktu berdua tidak butuh pergi keluar, menghabiskan banyak uang, makan malam di restoran paling mahal, berkencan diantara banyak orang. Dengan saling bersender di hadapan televisi dan marathon film seharian nyatanya bisa membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon bahagia disela waktu padat mereka.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ehehehehehehe

Mereka manis sekali, tapi tidak tau deh ini berhasil tidak membuat fluff wkwk

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca :D

Ps: maaf untuk ff chaptered aku masih stuck


End file.
